This invention relates to the field of isolation systems for use in selectively isolating electrical circuits from one another. More particularly, preferred embodiments of this invention relate to isolation systems having capacitor-coupled isolation barriers. This invention is useful in, for example, telephony, medical electronics and industrial process control applications.
Electrical isolation barriers can be identified in many industrial, medical and communication applications where it is necessary to electrically isolate one section of electronic circuitry from another electronic section. In this context isolation exists between two sections of electronic circuitry if a large magnitude voltage source, typically on the order of one thousand volts or more, connected between any two circuit nodes separated by the barrier causes less than a minimal amount of current flow, typically on the order of ten milliamperes or less, through the voltage source. An electrical isolation barrier must exist, for example, in communication circuitry which connects directly to the standard two-wire public switched telephone network and that is powered through a standard residential wall outlet. Specifically, in order to achieve regulatory compliance with Federal Communications Commission Part 68, which governs electrical connections to the telephone network in order to prevent network harm, an isolation barrier capable of withstanding 1000 volts rms at 60 Hz with no more than 10 milliamps current flow, must exist between circuitry directly connected to the two wire telephone network and circuitry directly connected to the residential wall outlet.
In many applications there exists an analog or continuous time varying signal on one side of the isolation barrier, and the information contained in that signal must be communicated across the isolation barrier. For example, common telephone network modulator/demodulator, or modem, circuitry powered by a residential wall outlet must typically transfer an analog signal with bandwidth of approximately 4 kilohertz across an isolation barrier for transmission over the two-wire, public switched telephone network. The isolation method and associated circuitry must provide this communication reliably and inexpensively. In this context, the transfer of information across the isolation barrier is considered reliable only if all of the following conditions apply: the isolating elements themselves do not significantly distort the signal information, the communication is substantially insensitive to or undisturbed by voltage signals and impedances that exist between the isolated circuitry sections and, finally, the communication is substantially insensitive to or undisturbed by noise sources in physical proximity to the isolating elements.
High voltage isolation barriers are commonly implemented by using magnetic fields, electric fields, or light. The corresponding signal communication elements are transformers, capacitors and opto-isolators. Transformers can provide high voltage isolation between primary and secondary windings, and also provide a high degree of rejection of lower voltage signals that exist across the barrier, since these signals appear as common mode in transformer isolated circuit applications. For these reasons, transformers have been commonly used to interface modem circuitry to the standard, two-wire telephone network. In modem circuitry, the signal transferred across the barrier is typically analog in nature, and signal communication across the barrier is supported in both directions by a single transformer. However, analog signal communication through a transformer is subject to low frequency bandwidth limitations, as well as distortion caused by core nonlinearities. Further disadvantages of transformers are their size, weight and cost,
The distortion performance of transformer coupling can be improved while reducing the size and weight concerns by using smaller pulse transformers to transfer a digitally encoded version of the analog information signal across the isolation barrier, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,666, xe2x80x9cMODEM WITH DIGITAL ISOLATIONxe2x80x9d (incorporated herein by reference). However, two separate pulse transformers are disclosed for bidirectional communication with this technique, resulting in a cost disadvantage. Another disadvantage of transformer coupling is that additional isolation elements, such as relays and opto-isolators, are typically required to transfer control signal information, such as phone line hookswitch control and ring detect, across the isolation barrier, further increasing the cost and size of transformer-based isolation solutions.
Because of their lower cost, high voltage capacitors have also been commonly used for signal transfer in isolation system circuitry. Typically, the baseband or low frequency analog signal to be communicated across the isolation barrier is modulated to a higher frequency, where the capacitive isolation elements are more conductive. The receiving circuitry on the other side of the barrier demodulates the signal to recover the lower bandwidth signal of interest. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,895, xe2x80x9cTELEPHONE ISOLATION DEVICExe2x80x9d (incorporated herein by reference) discloses a switching modulation scheme applied directly to the analog information signal for transmission across a capacitive isolation barrier. Similar switching circuitry on the receiving end of the barrier demodulates the signal to recover the analog information. The disadvantage of this technique is that the analog communication, although differential, is not robust. Mismatches in the differential components allow noise signals, which can capacitively couple into the isolation barrier, to easily corrupt both the amplitude and timing (or phase) of the analog modulated signal, resulting in unreliable communication across the barrier. Even with perfectly matched components, noise signals can couple preferentially into one side of the differential communication channel. This scheme also requires separate isolation components for control signals, such as hookswitch control and ring detect, which increase the cost and complexity of the solution.
The amplitude corruption concern can be eliminated by other modulation schemes, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,595, xe2x80x9cCAPACITANCE COUPLED ISOLATION AMPLIFIER AND METHOD,xe2x80x9d which discloses a pulse width modulation scheme; U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,486 xe2x80x9cISOLATION AMPLIFIER WITH PRECISE TIMING OF SIGNALS COUPLED ACROSS ISOLATION BARRIER,xe2x80x9d which discloses a voltage-to-frequency modulation scheme; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,339 xe2x80x9cISOLATION AMPLIFIER INCLUDING PRECISION VOLTAGE-TO-DUTY CYCLE CONVERTER AND LOW RIPPLE, HIGH BANDWIDTH CHARGE BALANCE DEMODULATOR,xe2x80x9d which discloses a voltage-to-duty cycle modulation scheme. (All of the above-referenced patents are incorporated herein by reference.) In these modulation schemes, the amplitude of the modulated signal carries no information and corruption of its value by noise does not interfere with accurate reception. Instead, the signal information to be communicated across the isolation barrier is encoded into voltage transitions that occur at precise moments in time. Because of this required timing precision, these modulation schemes remain analog in nature. Furthermore, since capacitively coupled noise can cause timing (or phase) errors of voltage transitions in addition to amplitude errors, these modulation schemes remain sensitive to noise interference at the isolation barrier.
Another method for communicating an analog information signal across an isolation barrier is described in the Silicon Systems, Inc. data sheet for product number SSI73D2950. (See related U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,500,894 for xe2x80x9cTELEPHONE LINE INTERFACE WITH AC AND DC TRANSCONDUCTANCE LOOPSxe2x80x9d and 5,602,912 for xe2x80x9cTELEPHONE HYBRID CIRCUITxe2x80x9d, both of which are incorporated herein by reference.) In this modem chipset, an analog signal with information to be communicated across an isolation barrier is converted to a digital format, with the amplitude of the digital signal restricted to standard digital logic levels. The digital signal is transmitted across the barrier by means of two, separate high voltage isolation capacitors. One capacitor is used to transfer the digital signal logic levels, while a separate capacitor is used to transmit a clock or timing synchronization signal across the barrier. The clock signal is used on the receiving side of the barrier as a timebase for analog signal recovery, and therefore requires a timing precision similar to that required by the analog modulation schemes. Consequently one disadvantage of this approach is that noise capacitively coupled at the isolation barrier can cause clock signal timing errors known as jitter, which corrupts the recovered analog signal and results in unreliable communication across the isolation barrier. Reliable signal communication is further compromised by the sensitivity of the single ended signal transfer to voltages that exist between the isolated circuit sections. Further disadvantages of the method described in this data sheet are the extra costs and board space associated with other required isolating elements, including a separate high voltage isolation capacitor for the clock signal, another separate isolation capacitor for bidirectional communication, and opto-isolators and relays for communicating control information across the isolation barrier.
Opto-isolators are also commonly used for transferring information across a high voltage isolation barrier. Signal information is typically quantized to two levels, corresponding to an xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d state for the light emitting diode (LED) inside the opto-isolator. U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,107 xe2x80x9cOPTICAL ISOLATION AMPLIFIER WITH SIGMA-DELTA MODULATIONxe2x80x9d (incorporated herein by reference) discloses a delta-sigma modulation scheme for two-level quantization of a baseband or low frequency signal, and subsequent communication across an isolation barrier through opto-isolators. Decoder and analog filtering circuits recover the baseband signal on the receiving side of the isolation barrier. As described, the modulation scheme encodes the signal information into on/off transitions of the LED at precise moments in time, thereby becoming susceptible to the same jitter (transition timing) sensitivity as the capacitive isolation amplifier modulation schemes.
Another example of signal transmission across an optical isolation barrier is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,275 xe2x80x9cANALOG DATA ACQUISITION APPARATUS AND METHOD PROVIDED WITH ELECTRO-OPTICAL ISOLATIONxe2x80x9d (incorporated herein by reference). In this disclosure, an analog-to-digital converter, or ADC, is used to convert several, multiplexed analog channels into digital format for transmission to a digital system. Opto-isolators are used to isolate the ADC from electrical noise generated in the digital system. Serial data transmission across the isolation barrier is synchronized by a clock signal that is passed through a separate opto-isolator. The ADC timebase or clock, however, is either generated on the analog side of the barrier or triggered by a software event on the digital side of the barrier. In either case, no mechanism is provided for jitter insensitive communication of the ADC clock, which is required for reliable signal reconstruction, across the isolation barrier. Some further disadvantages of optical isolation are that opto-isolators are typically more expensive than high voltage isolation capacitors, and they are unidirectional in nature, thereby requiring a plurality of opto-isolators to implement bidirectional communication.
Thus, there exists an unmet need for a reliable, accurate and inexpensive apparatus for effecting bidirectional communication of both analog signal information and control information across a high voltage isolation barrier, while avoiding the shortcomings of the prior art.
In preferred embodiments, the present invention provides an isolation circuit employing a capacitive isolation barrier that avoids coupling spectral (frequency domain) peaks from the signal passed across the barrier to other signal paths in the isolation system or to the tip and ring conductors of a telecommunication system. Such spectral peaks are avoided by randomizing or scrambling the data signal before it is coupled to the isolation capacitors, and descrambling to recover the original signal on the downstream side of the barrier. This technique removes periodicities that may occur in the data that crosses the isolation barrier. In preferred embodiments, this feature comprises combining the data bit stream with a random bit stream using an XOR operation to provide a scrambled bit stream. The original data bit stream may be recovered on the downstream side of the isolation barrier by XORing the scrambled bit stream with the same random bit stream.
In one aspect, the invention provides an isolation system for providing a digital communication channel across an isolation barrier between a data input terminal and a data output terminal, the isolation system comprising a data randomizing circuit connected to receive a digital data input signal from the input terminal and to output a randomized input data signal; an encoder circuit connected to receive the randomized input data signal, the encoder circuit including logic circuitry for combining the randomized input data signal with control signals, the encoder circuit providing a digital encoded signal at an encoder output that is coupled to a first side of the isolation barrier; a decoder circuit connected to receive (a) the digital encoded signal from a second side of the isolation barrier, and (b) a clock signal, the decoder circuit adapted to separate the digital encoded signal into control signals and a randomized output data signal; and a data de-randomizing circuit connected to receive the randomized output data signal and to form a digital data output signal.
In another aspect, the invention provides an isolation system for providing a digital communication channel for data signals and control signals, the isolation system comprising an isolation barrier; a data randomizing circuit connected to receive said data signals and to output a randomized data signal; a multiplexer located on one side of the isolation barrier and connected to receive the randomized data signal and the control signals, the multiplexer providing a multiplexed digital signal that is connected to the isolation barrier; a demultiplexer located on the other side of the isolation barrier and connected to receive the multiplexed digital signal from the isolation barrier, the demultiplexer having a randomized data signal output and a control signal output; and a data de-randomizing circuit connected to receive the randomized data signal from the demultiplexer and to form a digital data output signal, the digital data output signal being presented at an output terminal of the isolation system.
In yet another aspect, the invention provides a method of transmitting a digital data signal across an isolation barrier, comprising randomizing the digital data signal to form a randomized data signal; combining the randomized data signal with control information to form a digital encoded signal; driving the digital encoded signal across the isolation barrier; receiving an isolated encoded signal from the isolation barrier; separating the isolated encoded signal into an isolated data signal and isolated control information; and de-randomizing the isolated data signal to recover said digital data signal.